


Dean's Girl

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: Real Life Superhero [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Dean's Girl

By the time you pulled in, your brain couldn’t take anymore new information. You brushed down your shirt and over your jeans before getting out of the car, taking a few deep breaths. “I’m about to meet a dead person.” You muttered. “I’m in a weird sci-fi movie.”

Cas stood by you, just waiting until you were ready. “I’m sorry if the news about Mrs. Winchester upset you.”

“It didn’t for the reason you’re probably thinking.” You told him. He tilted his head, a questioning look. “It’s just a lot to take in. Like you being an angel, getting attacked by a vampire, now meeting the dead mother of the guy I like.” You told him. “Not your usual day.”

“I understand.” Cas nodded, letting you go first. “Would you like me to stay by your side?”

“Please.” His presence was calming. 

* * *

Hearing the door open from where he was, Dean rushed towards it, eager to see you. “Hey, sweetheart.” He said eagerly. 

“Hey, Dean.” You smiled softly at him, unsure how to approach what you’d been told. 

He noticed you glancing around and played with his hands. “Uh, yeah. My mom’s making us a small snack.” He told you. “She’s looking forward to meeting you…”

“What am I meeting her as?” You said nervously. 

“I told you you’re my friend, and that you’re important to me.” He told you honestly. 

You nodded. “Alright.” You wiped your hands on your pants. “Let’s do it right away?” While it slightly stung to be introduced as a ‘friend’, you knew that’s all the pair of you were.

He wrapped his arm around your shoulders. “I probably won’t get those cuddles tonight, huh?” 

“Why do you ask?” You raised an eyebrow.

“I dunno. She showed up unexpected and everything’s just been going south.” He said sadly. 

You kissed his cheek. “I still want cuddles.” 

He sighed in relief and nodded, reaching for your hand. He gave it a squeeze, leading you towards the kitchen. “Hey, Mom. Uh….”

“Hi, Mrs. Winchester.” You waved. You gave her a kind smile, even though your insides were going insane.

Mary smiled at you. “Hi. You must be the special friend.” She nodded. Hearing it like that made it sound almost wrong.

Dean winced. “Mom.” 

“Sorry. I haven’t met any friends of Dean in decades.” She sighed. 

You nodded. “Cas filled me in.” You told her.

“Oh, good.” She relaxed instantly. “I made some sandwiches. Peanut butter and honey.” She smiled. 

Dean looked at Cas. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” He asked, not liking that he had told you about Mary.

“Of course.” Cas followed him. “What is it?” 

“You told her about mom being  _ dead _ ?!”

“Yes. You said you didn’t want her to be surprised.” Cas nodded. “I felt that it would be best to tell her that.” 

“Dude.” Dean sighed. “She’s probably freaking out even more.” He groaned. “She’s being hit from all damn angles.”

“I’m sorry.” Cas sighed. “Perhaps I should stop speaking until you tell me exactly what to say.” He said sarcastically. As sarcastically as he could at least. Dean blinked at that. “Shall I leave the bunker for the time being?”

“No, no of course not. Just chill in your room or whatever. It’ll be fine in the morning.” He nodded. “And I’m sure she enjoys having you around.” Dean shrugged. “You’re easy for her to talk to.”

“I enjoy her company. She is much more...understanding.” He told him. “If she needs me, let her know she can call for me.”

Dean nodded and sighed as Cas left, running a hand through his hair. He walked back into the kitchen to an awkward silence. He smiled as he saw you eating a sandwich and rubbed the back of your shoulders gently as he walked up to you. “How’re things going on in here?

“Great.” Mary smiled. “She was just telling me how wonderful she is in computer work.”

You ducked your head. “Thank you.” You said bashfully. 

Dean smiled proudly. “She is great. Saved our asses.” He told her. “I’m glad Sammy met her, and even more glad I did.”

You blushed, making Mary smile more. “That’s sweet.” She nodded. “I’ll make breakfast in the morning.” She assured you both. “Have a nice night.” She excused herself, leaving you and Dean alone.

“I’m sorry.” Dean instantly said. “I know this is a lot for you to take in in such a short amount of time.”

You nodded. “It is, but it’s okay. Not your fault.” You cleaned up the small plate you had. “I’d rather find things out now than getting shocked with new information later on.”

Dean swallowed thickly at that, but pushed his guilt away. “These next few days should be quiet.” He wrapped his arms around you from behind as you rinsed the sink. Kissing behind your ear, he chuckled when you shivered. “Or not quiet…” He squeezed your hips gently. “Only whatever you’re comfortable with, princess.”

You smiled at that, turning in his hold. “Cuddles first.” You kissed his chin. “I just want to lay in your arms for now, handsome.”

He grinned and cupped your cheek before kissing your forehead. “That sounds great, princess.” He agreed. “Why don’t you change and get ready for bed, and I’ll come cuddle shortly?”

You nodded eagerly, going to do just that. Being around him felt just right, even through your worries. It brought you comfort to know he was home safe and you quickly shed your clothes to get him here sooner. You pulled on a baggy shirt, and sleep shorts, looking forward to being in his arms. You made your made look more comfy, pulling back the covers and sliding in. 

You didn’t have to wait too long for him to be knocking on your door. “Come in.” You called.

He peeked in, smiling when you saw you under the covers. “Don’t you look cozy.” He chuckled, shuffling in. 

“I’ll be cozier once you get your ass in here.” You grinned.

“Yes, ma’am.” He chuckled, all but diving into bed. “Got it nice and warm for me?” He teased. Instantly, he pulled you close, and you felt him relax.

“I did, but you’re warmer.” You nuzzled to the crook of his neck. “So comfy.”

“You’re comfier.” He muttered, hand going to play with your hair. “Mind if I sleep in here tonight?” He asked, almost shyly.

“I doubt I’d let you go back to bed.” You squeezed him. “So, please stay.” You agreed. “Having you close feels right.”

He smiled against you. “It sure does.” He reached across you, turning off your lamp so you were left in the dark. “Hey, babe?”

“Yeah?” You let your nails lightly scratch at his back. 

He licked his lips. “Be mine?”

Your chest warmed as he asked, looking up at him despite not being able to see his expression. “You’d want that?” You were smiling. 

Dean was nervous that you’d tell him not yet. “Of course I do.” 

You cupped his jaw, thumb tracing over his scruff. “As long as you’re careful with me, Winchester, I’m all yours.” You told him softly. 

His stomach did flips at the sound of your voice telling him that. He nudged your nose with his before kissing you softly, hoping to pour out his feelings. He felt you smile as you kissed him back, and he felt his worries slowly subside. After awhile, he inhaled as you deepened the kiss, his hand going down to your hip. He gripped it, pulling you even closer.

You let out a content noise, surprising both of you when you pushed on his chest to lay half on him. He groaned lightly, urging you on. The thin material of both your pjs made it easier to move against him, your own noises growing louder. “Sweetheart, you keep on like that, and I’m gonna have to excuse myself to the bathroom.” He teased.

“Why would you have to do that, when I’m right here?” You teased back, lips grazing his jaw. “Unless you’d rather use your hand.”

He almost choked on his moan. “Nope, not when you give me a choice like that.” He breathed.

Smiling, you kissed down his neck, your hand rubbing over his stomach and chest underneath his shirt. When you felt his muscles ripple, you sat up a bit to properly straddle him. His hands moved up and down your thighs, sending a shiver down your spine.

“Can I?” He breathed, hands traveling up to the hem of your shirt.

You bit your lip before answering. “You may.” You lifted your arms as he removed your shirt, growing a bit shy as he let his hands fall to your now bare waist. Even though he couldn’t see you at the moment, you were a tad self-conscious.

Dean sensed your hesitance and squeezed your waist. “We can take it slow…” He said gently. “I don’t want you doing anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

You shook your head, then realized he probably couldn’t see you. “Just haven’t done this in a while.” You told him, rocking your hips slightly against him.

He groaned, shutting his eyes. “Well you’re doing perfectly, sweetheart.” He gripped your hips as he spoke. “So perfect…” 

You grew a tiny bit more confident at that, leaning down to kiss him deeply. You tangled your fingers in his hair, giving it a bit of a tug.

He lost his control at that, flipping you both easily, grinding against you as he kissed you harder. You whimpered into the kiss, your free hand gripping his bicep. 

“D-Dean.” You muttered, bucking up to him. “Please.” You pleaded, not entirely sure what you were asking for. All you knew was that you needed him.

He sat up a little, tugging on the back of his shirt to pull it off. “I got you, babe.” 

* * *

Waking up against Dean, you smiled, your arm over his waist. You cuddled closer to him, just feeling the rise and fall of his chest. Shifting so you could see his face, you admired how peaceful he looked.

You grinned as he shifted, kissing his chest when he squeezed your back. “Morning, princess.” He said, half asleep.

“Morning.” You kissed his jaw. “Sleep well?” You asked happily. 

“So well.” He mumbled, moving so he could muzzle in your neck. “Best I’ve sleep in awhile.” He muttered. “Even better than last time I cuddled up with you.”

You giggled. “Good.” You rubbed his back. “Me, too.” You smiled. “I could get used to this.”

He chuckled. “You better. I’m not letting you go.” He said happily. 

“Not even for a bacon cheeseburger?!” You gasped playfully.

He kissed your shoulder. “Smart ass.” He laughed. “My smart ass.” It still felt slightly unreal to him.

“Yours.” You said softly, kissing his head. It gave you butterflies to think of that.

“How about we lay here all day?” He asked softly. “Just me and you, ignoring everything else.” He mused, sounding like he’d truly enjoy that. 

You smiled. “I’d love that, but I’m pretty sure your mom is cooking for us…”

“Then after breakfast.” He rubbed your back. “I just want to relax with my babe, and not worry about anything.”

“You’re turning me to goo.” You teased despite it being true. “Is that your goal, Winchester?”

“If I say yes, will I be in trouble?” He grinned. “Will you spank me?!”

You laughed, shoving at his chest. “If you ask nicely, I guess.” You teased him. “Careful, you’re giving away all your little secrets.”

“As long as it’s only to your ears.” He kissed your temple. “You can know them all.”

“Is your biggest one that you’re a sap?” You sat up. He pouted at the loss of contact and you ran your fingers through his hair. “The sooner we eat breakfast, the sooner we can come back.” You smiled. “Right?” 

Dean sighed dramatically. “I  _ guess. _ ” He said, making you laugh. As you both got up to get dressed he glanced at his phone when it vibrated, glancing to you to see if you had heard. You hadn’t seemed to, pulling on a sports bra. He quickly grabbed at it after he slipped on his sweats. “I’ll meet you in the kitchen? Gonna brush my teeth.” 

You nodded at that. “You just want me to be alone with your mom again.” You said playfully. 

“No way. Not too long. She’ll start telling you secrets about me.” He chuckled. “Or do that whole mom thing and start planning our kids.” He joked, internally cringed at that. 

You laughed but your cheeks flushed. “Then you better hurry.” 

* * *

Mary looked over as you walked in and smiled brightly at you. “I take it you slept well?” She asked, pouring you a cup of coffee. 

“I did, thank you.” You nodded. “It’s still new, but it’s nice.” You told her. “I’ve only been here a couple days, actually.”

She nodded. “Safest place in the world.” She smiled. “Cream or sugar?” 

You nodded. “So I’ve heard.” You chuckled. “Both, please.” You smiled. 

She nodded and brought you both. “Tell me more about your computer work.” She began taking out eggs. 

* * *

Dean quickly opened his phone once he was in the bathroom to see if he had missed a call, or a text, from Tina. He smiled softly as he saw a picture of Katie with her new stuffie. Saving it to his phone, he quickly replied. 

_ I’ll visit again soon, kiddo. Promise. _

He leaned against the counter for a moment, appreciating the picture before putting his phone away with a sigh. He couldn’t even tell his mother she had a granddaughter, and had to go act like he hadn’t seen his little girl. He rubbed his face, telling him this was all for the best. 


End file.
